


GOTCHA!

by SuuFoxie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Haruno Sakura - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, a bit mystery, almost pwp, mention of ItaIno
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuuFoxie/pseuds/SuuFoxie
Summary: Mereka bermain. Mereka bersenang-senang.





	GOTCHA!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
> I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.  
> Note: rate M/MA for explicit sex scene—almost PWP. Dunno if I wrote it right.  
> Read at your own risk.  
> ~I made this as I lost a bet to V3Yagami~  
> Happy reading!

“Hei, hei, Sasuke~!”

Sasuke menoleh dari layar tablet yang sebelumnya ia pakai untuk mengawasi pergerakan saham. Haruno Sakura—wanitanya—tengah berbaring di sofa panjang yang berada di sebelah sofa _single_ yang saat ini ia duduki. Mata Sakura belum lepas dari ponsel pintar yang ia angkat tinggi di depan wajah.   

“Apa, Sakura?”

Setekah Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjawab secara verbal, akhirnya Sakura melepaskan pandangan dari ponsel pintarnya untuk menatap Sasuke. Alis mata Sasuke terangkat heran saat ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum mencurigakan.

“Ino cerita padaku—”

Firasat Sasuke tidak enak.

“—katanya, kau itu sebenarnya takut hantu, ya?”

“HAH?”

Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Jelas ia tidak senang.

_Si babi ituuuu—_

“Kejadiannya waktu aku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena usus buntu itu, ya? Katanya, sebenarnya kau takut situasi rumah sakit dan waktu harus mengambil charger ke mobil malam-malam, kau benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman hingga mengganggu Itachi dan Ino agar tetap menemanimu mengobrol?”

Sakura tergelak sedemikian rupa. Mungkin ia tengah membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sasuke waktu harus menyusuri lorong rumah sakit malam-malam. Sehari-harinya, Sasuke selalu terlihat _cool_. Lihat saja sekarang—Si Pangeran Es itu tengah mati-matian menjaga ekspresi meski ia merasa sangat, sangat malu sekarang.

Apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang tidak salah. Tapi sebisa mungkin, ia ingin menyembunyikan fakta itu dari Sakura.

“Apaan~! Padahal waktu itu kau sok-sokan mengejekku yang selalu ketakutan karena situasi rumah sakit. Sok berani! Padahal sendirinya~!” Sakura masih belum berhenti mengejeknya. Jelas kalau wanitanya itu tampak sangat puas saat mengetahui kenyataan yang selama ini berusaha ia tutupi.

“Huh! Setidaknya aku tetap lebih berani daripada kamu,” ujar Sasuke membela diri. Ia segera kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tablet di hadapannya—berlagak tak tertarik lagi pada pembicaraan yang malah menyudutkannya ini.

“Ah, masa sih? Kalau begini aku jadi ragu,” balas Sakura sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Perhatiannya kini teralih penuh pada Sasuke. Mungkin semua informasi yang dikirim Ino melalui ponsel pintarnya sudah selesai ia baca hingga ia tak lagi membutuhkan barang elektronik tersebut.

Sasuke sesaat menggerutu. Mendadak Sasuke mengalihkan fokusnya dari pekerjaan yang tengah ia garap. Mata kelamnya bergerak menyelidik, setengah membelalak. Ekspresinya menyorotkan keheranan dan ketakutan sebelum ia sekonyong-konyong berkata dengan suara keras,

“SAKURA! APA ITU DI BELAKANGMU?!”

“KYAAAA!!”

Mendengar suara keras Sasuke, Sakura pun langsung balas menjerit. Ia bahkan belum melihat ada apa di belakangnya dan malah memilih melompat ke arah Sasuke—langsung memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawa. “Lihat … siapa yang lebih penakut sekarang?”

Saat itu, Sasuke bisa melihat mata Sakura yang terbelalak. Sang perempuan pun segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menjauhkan diri.

“I-itu karena aku kaget, tahu! Lagian siapa yang nggak kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak seperti itu?!”

“Alasan!” ujar Sasuke sambil kembali menarik Sakura kembali ke dalam pelukannya. “Bilang saja … kalau kau memang memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bisa memelukku, hm?” bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Oh, sial! Berada sedekat ini dengan Sakura membuat darah Sasuke sendiri terasa mendidih. Dalam sekejap, ruangan ber-AC tersebut terasa menjadi lebih panas—sebagaimana biasa jika ia dan Sakura tengah memadu kasih.

“Bo-bodoh!” jawab Sakura yang urung untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum simpul sebelum melanjutkan, “Berarti kau yang menciptakan kesempatan supaya bisa kupeluk, ‘kan? Akui saja, Tuan Uchiha. Kau bukan hanya penakut, tapi juga … mesum.”

Sasuke pelan-pelan menurunkan tangannya. Dari punggung Sakura, kini tangan itu sudah menjamah pinggul Sakura dan kemudian ke pantat perempuan tersebut. Ia menyeringai saat Sakura mengeluarkan desahan tertahan.

Saat kepala sang perempuan mendongak, Sasuke memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

“Hanya padamu. Kau tahu, ‘kan?”

Setelah itu, tangan Sakura terulur ke wajah Sasuke dan ia pun melumat bibir laki-laki tersebut. Sasuke membalas dengan lebih agresif sementara tangannya masih sibuk meremas pantat Sakura.

Sakura terus mendesakkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke saat ciuman mereka semakin intens. Lidah beradu dengan lidah, seakan bertarung untuk bisa mendominasi yang lain. Mereka tak mengacuhkan saliva yang mulai menetes sampai ke dagu. Napas satu sama lain semakin memburu.

Astaga! Meski sudah berulang kali melakukannya, Sasuke merasa bahwa ia tetap tak akan bisa menahan diri lebih lama setiap bersama Sakura. Ia ingin menyerang perempuan itu. Ia ingin memaksa perempuan itu berlutut dan memberikannya kepuasan sebelum ia yang berganti memberi kepuasan bagi sang kekasih.

Tangan Sasuke sudah kembali bergerak ke atas. Namun kali ini, ia memilih menelusup ke balik baju Sakura. Baru saja tangannya mencapai punggung tepat di bawah tali bra Sakura, mendadak satu dehaman—

“EHEM.”

—menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka.

Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke yang sudah mendelikkan matanya. Keduanya kini bisa melihat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan bertubuh tegap sedang balik memandangi mereka satu per satu.

“ _Get a room, you two_!”

Sasuke mendesis kesal. “ _Damnit, Itachi! You can just ignore us, you son of_ —”

Uchiha Itachi mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki itu sudah tampak rapi dengan tampilan casualnya—V-neck _sweat-shirt_ berwarna _navy_ dengan bordiran merah dan putih di batas V-line yang dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna kelabu kehitaman. Lengan panjang _sweat-shirt_ -nya ia gulung sampai batas siku.

“ _My bad_. Tapi aku harus mengingatkan kalian, sebentar lagi waktu perjanjian. Kalian tak mau berangkat?”

Sakura terlihat panik. “A-ah! Sudah jam segini? Kalau terlambat, Ino pasti ngamuk lagi.”

Tidak demikian halnya dengan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tak senang dengan situasi yang baru terjadi. Berhenti di tengah jalan seperti ini membuat perasaannya tak enak! Menjengkelkan!

Dengan kasar, ia pun menyambar lengan Sakura. Sakura tampak terkejut tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

“Aku dan Sakura tidak ikut. Sampaikan saja salam kami pada yang lain.”

Alis mata Itachi terangkat. Ia kemudian memegang dagu, seolah tengah berpikir keras hanya untuk kemudian mengatakan, “Apa artinya pesta ulang tahun tanpa sosok yang tengah berulang tahun?”

Sasuke menghela napas. “Sejak awal kalian menggunakan ulang tahunku hanya agar ada alasan untuk berkumpul, ‘kan? Kau dan Akatsuki dan Ino ….”

Itachi tertawa. “Tapi kami akan lebih senang kalau kau dan Sakura-chan juga ada di sana.”

“Kami tak akan ikut.”

Itu sudah menjadi keputusan final Sasuke. Meskipun demikian, diam-diam ia masih menanti bagaimana respons Sakura. Kalau Sakura tetap memaksanya untuk pergi—

“Maaf yah, Kak Itachi,” ujar Sakura sambil mengatupkan tangan. “Bisa tolong sampaikan permohonan maafku pada anggota Akatsuki yang lain juga? Ah—soal Ino, biar nanti aku yang menghubunginya langsung.”

Dengan itu, Itachi tampak sudah paham bahwa tak ada gunanya memperpanjang perdebatan. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu seraya tersenyum. Setelah itu, Itachi pun berjalan ke arah keluar dengan membawa kunci mobil bersamanya.

Setelah suara pintu berdebum terdengar, keduanya kemudian saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

“Sakura ….”

“Aku tahu kau sudah tak tahan, Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita bermain _game_ sedikit?”

“Hah?”

Sakura menyeringai. “Anggap saja, ini ajang untuk semakin mengetahui satu sama lain~!”

**o-o-o-o-o**

Permainan yang disarankan Sakura sama sekali tidak buruk. Demikian pikir Sasuke pada awalnya. Mereka hanya perlu mencari lima gambar yang memiliki kemungkinan merupakan sumber ketakutan bagi yang lain. Jika tebakan itu tepat, mereka harus melepas satu kain yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

Kala itu, Sasuke tengah mengenakan sepasang kaus kaki, polo shirt berwarna hitam, celana jeans, dan tentu saja boxer di balik celana jeans-nya. Jika Sakura berhasil menebak lima kelemahan Sasuke, maka Sasuke akan benar-benar menjadi telanjang bulat.

Sementara itu, di pihak Sakura yang mengenakan sepasang kaus kaki, kaus lengan panjang berwarna hijau terang, celana pendek sepaha berwarna beige, serta bra dan celana dalam, peraturannya sedikit diubah untuk bagian kaus kaki. Saat Sasuke berhasil menebak satu kelemahannya, jika Sakura memutuskan untuk melepaskan kaus kaki, ia harus melepas keduanya.

“Baiklah, biar aku yang mulai,” ujar Sakura. “Eeey!”

Sakura menyodorkan ponselnya dengan gambar banyak lubang-lubang beraturan di satu batu karang. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis.

“Tidak takut? Atau jijik? Atau geli?”

“Sama sekali.”

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tidak bohong. Ia pun akhirnya mengerucutkan bibir sambil berkata lirih, “Tidak seru.” Selanjutnya Sakura kembali fokus pada ponselnya untuk mencari gambar lain yang bisa diperlihatkan pada Sasuke.

“Sakura,” panggil Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura menoleh, tepat saat itu, Sasuke menyodorkan tab-nya yang sudah menampilkan gambar badut secara _zoom in_.

“HIIIHH!!” Sakura langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. “Kau menyebalkan! Kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku takut badut!”

“Tak ada aturan untuk menunjukkan gambar yang kauketahui pasti akan ditakuti lawanmu, ‘kan?”

Sakura dan Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat.

“Baiklah, kau lepas satu kain dan aku lepas dua kain.”

“Hm?”

“Kita sama-sama takut hantu, ‘kan?”

Sasuke mencoba mengelak. “Ka-kata siapa?”

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Perempuannya itu hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk. Seolah dalam diam, Sakura ingin berkata, _Akui sajalah. Jangan bikin aku memaksamu mengakuinya!_

“Oke, oke! Aku buka, oke?”

Mungkin Sakura pikir, Sasuke akan mulai dengan membuka salah satu kaus kakinya, ternyata Sakura salah. Laki-laki itu malah melepaskan celana jeansnya. Setelah selesai menanggalkan celananya, Sasuke mengamati reaksi Sakura.

“Hm. Kenapa?  Jadi tidak sabar?”

Mata Sakura membelalak. “Itu bukannya cerita tentang dirimu sendiri, heh?” Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura melepaskan kedua kaus kakinya serta baju atasannya.

Melihat tubuh atas Sakura yang tinggal dihalangi bra membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia akan terus memandangi tubuh langsing Sakura jika seandainya Sakura tak bersuara.

“Baiklah, selanjutnya!”

Jelas Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ia buru-buru memalingkan kepalanya ke arah tablet. Dengan ini, dia sudah tahu dua ketakutan Sakura. Kalau bisa, ia ingin melucuti semua pakaian perempuan itu!

Lamunan Sasuke sekali lagi dipaksa buyar. Sakura menunjukkan gambar hiu ke hadapannya. Sekali lagi Sasuke menggeleng.

“Benar? Kau benar tak takut?”

“Kalau hanya gambar, ya …. Aku belum pernah benar-benar bertemu aslinya, jadi tak tahu. Bagaimana?”

Sakura memberengut. “ _Well_ … okelah, nggak usah dihitung.”

Begitu Sakura kembali fokus pada ponselnya, Sasuke pun sudah menyiapkan gambar selanjutnya. Ini pasti sempurna!

“Sakura?”

Sekali itu Sasuke menunjukkan foto dari makhluk yang hampir ditakuti semua kaum hawa. Apa lagi kalau bukan … kecoak? Dan respons Sakura? Ia hanya tertawa. Tak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan sama sekali.

“Kalau kautunjukkan itu pada Ino, baru dia akan teriak,” ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. “Oke, tinggal dua kesempatan lagi, ya?”

Alis Sasuke mendadak mengernyit. “Hei, bagaimanapun kita akan melepas semuanya, ‘kan? Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja ….”

“ _Tsk_ , _tsk_ ,” ujar Sakura sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya. “Kita akan melakukannya dengan hasil terakhir dari _game_ ini.”

“Maksudmu, kau mau melakukan _sex_ dengan baju yang masih melekat di tubuhmu?”

Sakura menyeringai. “Kalau  tak mau, kau tinggal menebak hal apa yang kutakuti.”

Melihat Sakura yang tampak bersemangat, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba mengikuti keinginan Sakura. Toh pada saat sudah melakukannya nanti, Sasuke tak yakin Sakura akan bertahan dengan pemikiran idealnya.

“Baiklah, selanjutnya,” ujar Sakura. “Inii!”

Sakura memperlihatkan foto dari pria yang berdandan sebagai wanita. Sosok waria tersebut sangat menggelikan dengan _make-up_ yang berlebihan. Dan meski sudah berdandan sebagai wanita, lengkap dengan baju wanita, sosok waria tersebut sama sekali tak mencukur kumisnya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke sedikit berkedik dan refleks memundurkan tubuhnya.

_Oh, shoot!_

“Kau takut! Kau takut, kan, ya?” seru Sakura riang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Berat diakui. Meskipun bukan dalam artian takut yang sampai mengharuskannya untuk  berlari cepat atau merapal mantra, tapi jika bertemu waria, Sasuke memang akan lebih memilih untuk menghindar. 

Yah, meski kelemahannya diketahui oleh Sakura, untuk kali ini rasanya tidak buruk juga.

Sasuke sudah beranjak untuk melepas celana boxer-nya saat Sakura mendadak menghentikan. Mata Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang menyorotkan pertanyaan.

“Untuk dua pertanyaan terakhir ini, biar lawan yang menentukan bagian mana yang harus ditanggalkan.”

“Ayolah, Sakura! Apa kau sebenarnya tidak mau—”

Sakura cemberut.

“Ah. Oke, oke. Baiklah. Terserah kau saja,” gerutu Sasuke. Ia tidak mau mood Sakura jadi buruk dan pada akhirnya perempuan itu memilih meninggalkannya di saat ia sedang sangat, sangat … bernafsu.

“Kalau begitu,” ujar Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum cerah, “aku mau kau membuka bajumu, Sasuke~!”

Bola mata Sasuke berputar. Perempuan satu ini memang senang menggodanya, eh? Namun, mungkin Sasuke bisa sedikit bersyukur bahwa Sakura bukan memintanya untuk melepas kaus kaki.

Mengikuti titah Sakura, Sasuke pun melepas _polo-shirt_ -nya. Sasuke tidak pernah terang-terangan bilang, tapi ia cukup bangga akan tubuhnya yang sudah terbentuk berkat aktivitas di gym dan pertarungan-pertarungan jalanan yang ia lakukan sewaktu bersekolah di Amerika dulu.

Bola mata Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura. Perempuannya itu sudah menggigit bibir bawah. Ah, Sakura juga sudah tidak sabar rupanya. Baiklah, ayo segera selesaikan permainan ini!

Setelah itu, Sasuke berhasil meminta Sakura melepas celana pendeknya dengan menunjukkan gambar lautan dalam. Melihat gambar itu, Sakura langsung tak menutupi ketidaksukaannya. Ia bahkan mengakui kalau bulu kuduknya seketika merinding.

“Aku tak suka … rasanya, seperti kau akan ditelan dan menghilang bersama kegelapan lautan dalam,” imbuhnya sembari melepas celana pendeknya dan memperlihatkan celana dalam berenda berwarna _soft-pink_ yang sewarna dengan _bra_ -nya.

“Belum lagi kalau ada hiu di dalamnya ….”

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk paham sebelum otaknya dengan cepat mencerna pernyataan Sakura barusan.

“Tunggu, kau takut hiu?”

Mata Sakura membelalak. Dengan sekejap, ia menutup mulutnya—yang tentu saja sia-sia. Selanjutnya Sakura hanya bisa melorot dan kembali terduduk di sofa dengan pasrah.

“Yaaahhh ….”

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya, ia bisa melucuti celana dalam Sakura sehabis ini, ‘kan?

“Senyummu tak enak dilihat, Sasuke,” tegur Sakura sembari merengut. “Tapi pertarungan kita belum berakhir!”

“Oh, kaupikir kau bisa tahu hal lain yang kutakuti, eh?”

Mendadak saja, rasa persaingan Sasuke menguar. Ia bisa saja pura-pura takut hanya sekadar untuk menyingkirkan boxer-nya sendiri. Akan tetapi, hal itu sudah tak perlu, ‘kan? Ia tak akan memperlihatkan kelemahannya lebih daripada ini!

“Bersiaplah, Sasuke!” ujar Sakura yang sudah setengah telanjang. Wajahnya menyeringai.

Lalu, Sakura pun menunjukkan layar ponsel pintarnya tepat ke hadapan Sasuke!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Perasaan Sasuke campur aduk. Saat ini, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sudah berada di kamar Sasuke. Kalau mereka melakukannya di ruang tengah akan terlalu berisiko. Mereka tidak tahu kapan Itachi akan pulang—meski kemungkinan Itachi tak akan pulang sampai malam larut nanti. Berkumpul bersama Akatsuki dan kekasihnya—Ino—sudah cukup menjadi penahan bagi Itachi untuk segera pulang ke apartemen yang _suram_ ini.

Oh, ya, sudah berkali-kali Sasuke dan Itachi berencana pindah dari tempat ini. Akan tetapi, mereka baru saja membeli  apartemen ini sekitar sebulan yang lalu—setelah apartemen sebelumnya mereka jual karena dirasa sudah terlalu _sumpek_. Sumpek sebagaimana penis yang sudah menegang dan tidak bisa serta-merta dikeluarkan karena berbagai alasan.

Tentu saja hal itu berbeda dengan kondisi Sasuke sekarang. Setelah boxer-nya ditanggalkan, ia bisa merasa suatu kelegaan. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa Sakura bersedia melalukan _blow-job_ padanya terlebih dahulu.

Berlutut di depan Sasuke yang tengah mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, ada Sakura yang tengah mengulum penis laki-laki tersebut. Sesekali, Sakura mengeluarkan penis Sasuke dari mulutnya hanya untuk memberikan jilatan di sepanjang kejantanan Sasuke tersebut.

Sasuke mengeluarkan lenguhan yang membuat Sakura kembali bersemangat untuk melakukan _blow-job_ —memberikan hisapan kuat  pada penis Sasuke dan membuat tubuh laki-laki itu sedikit bergetar karena aksinya. Sasuke bahkan hampir merasa yakin bahwa ia sudah mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_ di dalam mulut Sakura.

“Saku—”

Sakura menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan semakin mempercepat gerakan mulutnya. Ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya—membuat Sasuke mengerang keenakan. Saat dirasa cukup, Sakura menghentikan aksinya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sementara Sakura jelas-jelas tak mengacuhkan tatapan Sasuke tersebut. Perempuan itu malah berdiri dan tersenyum menantang. Sebelah kakinya ia angkat dan ia jejakkan di kasur di samping tubuh Sasuke. Tangan Sakura kemudian bergerak ke arah vaginanya dan melebarkannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

“Puaskan aku, Sasuke~!”

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, tangan Sasuke langsung melingkari pinggang Sakura. Laki-laki itu pun membenamkan wajahnya ke vagina Sakura. Ia menjilati vagina Sakura yang saat itu telah dicukur rapi. Tak lupa ia juga menggigit-gigit kecil clitoris Sakura.

Kedua tangan Sakura segera menggenggam bahu Sasuke untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan mulutnya mengembuskan desahan kecil. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura sudah menjadi sedemikian basah.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Sebelum ia mendapat protes dari Sakura, ia memilih untuk membaringkan Sakura di kasur. Setelah menekuk kedua kaki Sakura, ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya untuk memuaskan ‘mulut bawah’ Sakura. Sembari menjilati vagina Sakura, Sasuke pun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang kewanitaan perempuan tersebut.

“Aaah! Sasukeeehh—ngghh~!”

Tak hanya satu, Sasuke kembali memasukkan jarinya yang lain ke lubang kewanitaan Sakura. Awalnya, ia hanya memasukkannya begitu saja; perlahan dan dengan lembut. Selanjutnya, ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan jarinya dengan liar di dalam liang vagina Sakura.

“Ngghh! Mhhhhh!!”

Sakura semakin mendesah keenakan. Bagian bawahnya semakin dan semakin basah. Tentu sudah tak akan ada masalah jika melakukan penyatuan sekarang. Melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah keenakan sendiri, Sasuke bermaksud menggoda perempuannya itu sedikit. Anggap saja balasan atas apa yang sudah Sakura lakukan sebelumnya.

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke menghentikan semua aktivitasnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan sedikit bingung.

“Bagaimana kalau kau memohon padaku jika kau ingin mencapai kepuasan?”

Alis Sakura mengernyit. Namun selanjutnya, perempuan itu menyeringai dengan sebelah tangan yang ia letakkan di perutnya.

“Apa, nih?” ujar Sakura dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit meremehkan. “Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata takut pada babon betina ini kini hendak berlagak superior lagi?”

Wajah Sasuke spontan memerah. Dari hasil permainan tadi, Sakura mengetahui dengan pasti kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar takut pada babon. Hal itu terjadi saat Sasuke sedang melakukan ekspedisi ke suatu hutan demi keperluan pekerjaannya. Mendadak saja, dia ditempeli oleh babon betina yang tak mau melepasnya selama berjam-jam! Semua keryawannya pun sampai bingung hendak melakukan apa pada babon betina yang terlihat galak tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke berhasil ditolong oleh penduduk setempat. Namun sejak saat itu, babon menjadi ketakutannya tersendiri! Sekarang Sakura mengonfirmasinya  dan membuatnya sebagai bahan olok-olok!

Sial! Sasuke merasa marah (malu?) sekarang.

“Oh, kau berani berkata begitu sekarang, hm?”

Sakura tertawa kecil. “Memang—aahhh!”

Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke segera memasukkan kejantannya ke lubang vagina Sakura.

“EEEKHH!!”

“Baiklah, kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, Sakura. Cukup, berteriak saja!”

“Angghh!”

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, ia meremas-remas dada Sakura yang masih ditutupi _bra_. Bukan pijatan yang lembut—kasar dan memaksa. Ia bahkan menyingkap bra Sakura tanpa seizin perempuan tersebut. Ia kemudian menghisap ujung dada Sakura dengan seenaknya—menggigit-gigit kecil yang membuat Sakura semakin tak bisa mengontrol erangannya.

Sasuke terus mendesak Sakura. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin menyakiti Sakura, tapi desahan Sakura—yang terdengar bagaikan perpaduan antara kesakitan dan kepuasan—benar-benar bagaikan melodi indah di telinga Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tak akan merasa bosan melakukannya dengan Sakura.

Sekitar lima belas menit sudah berlalu semenjak penyatuan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Yang ia tahu, Sakura sudah berkali-kali mencapai klimaks dan kini, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia pun akan segera keluar.

“Sakura—aku ….”

“Di luar, Sasuke! Aaahh! Demi Tuhan! Lakukan di luar! NGHH!”

Sesuai permintaan Sakura, Sasuke segera menarik keluar penisnya. Ia pun mengarahkan penis tersebut ke perut Sakura sembari mengeluarkan suara yang mengekspresikan rasa puasnya. Tetesan-tetesan spermanya pun dalam sekejap membasahi bagian perut Sakura.

Merasa puas, ia pun kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebelah tubuh Sakura.

Keduanya tampak mengatur napas selama beberapa saat. Detik berganti menit, masih tak ada suara yang terdengar, kecuali helaan napas. Sakura-lah yang pertama memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

“ _Nee_ , Sasuke ….”

“Hm?”

“Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu soal ketakutanmu tadi,” ujar Sakura lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. “Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku tetap menerimamu yang seperti ini. Karena itu ….”

Sakura setengah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya—tanpa memedulikan cairan sperma yang mulai bergulir dan menetes hingga mengotori kasur. Ia kemudian merangkum wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan lembut, ia mengecup bibir Sasuke.

“Jangan pernah malu untuk menunjukkan dirimu apa adanya padaku.”

Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Cantik. Sangat cantik—perempuannya ini. Meski rambutnya sudah acak-acakan, meski posisi bra-nya sudah tak beraturan (seharusnya Sakura lepas saja _bra_ sialan itu!), meski perempuan itu senang menggodanya, bagi Sasuke tak ada yang lain selain Sakura.

Oh, sial! Ia jadi ingin melakukannya lagi! _Sex_ dengan Sakura ….

Sampai pagi jika memungkinkan!

 “Saku—”

Sakura menoleh ke bawah. Ia tersenyum miring. “Sudah keras lagi?”

“Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi?”

Sakura hendak menjawab saat mendadak keduanya mendengar suara:

“JANGAN TERLALU BERISIK MAINNYA!”

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya bisa mengerjap bingung sebelum saling melempar pandang.

Itachi sudah pulang? Cepat sekali? Sekarang bahkan belum jam sembilan!

Meski masih dalam keadaan tak berbusana (kecuali sepasang kaus kaki yang tak ditanggalkan atas larangan Sakura), Sasuke buru-buru turun dari ranjang dan mencoba mengintip sedikit keluar. Hening. Tak ada siapa-siapa di ruang tengah yang kosong tersebut. Juga tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang memasuki apartemen ini. Alis mata Sasuke mengernyit.

Ia kembali menutup pintu bersamaan dengan Sakura yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan horor.

“Sasuke, Sasuke!” Sakura menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat agar Sasuke segera datang ke dekatnya. Sasuke belum sempat menanyakan apa-apa saat Sakura menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya.

Di layar ponsel pintar Sakura, ada foto yang dikirim sekitar dua menit lalu. Foto Ino beserta Itachi dan anak-anak Akatsuki di sebuah tempat yang tampak bagaikan restoran.

Di bawahnya ada tulisan berupa chat dari Ino:

 

_read 20:43  Selesai main, cepat nyusul ke sini! Habis makan-makan, kita ada rencana mau ke bar!_

_._

_._

_._

**_***END***_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you—uuh—enjoy it?


End file.
